Sweet Dreams
by lyricalemme
Summary: After the Cure fails, Rogue resigns herself to life without touch. A certain new team member doesn't take no for an answer. A story about how my two favorites fell in love and all the dreams they shared. Updated on Saturdays Takes place after X3. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic in a while. I have been really loving my all time favorite OTP so I thought I would try my hand on giving them a place in the Movieverse. Let me know what you think! I would love feedback. I hope to update this story weekly._

 _\- Emme_

* * *

The one downside to living with teenagers was that they had the most addicting books. It was something that Rogue both loved and hated. Since the Cure had failed her, she had worked hard to complete a degree and teach at Xavier's, to work for Ororo and care for the children as if they were her own. It wasn't easy, but the kids respected her. She had a feeling it had a lot to do with the Danger Room sessions she put them through. Rumor has it the only person more ruthless than she was Logan, who was on one of his year long trips up north. He always came home, though.

After making sure the students of Xavier's were in their rooms at curfew, she made her way down to the library. It was her favorite room of the whole mansion. Often times, she had her literature classes here so they could learn in the warm, mahogany room in front of so much knowledge. There was a fire dancing in the fireplace, the perfect ward against the autumn chill. She stretched out on the couch and opened the book she had been reading.

It was a series about a young queen and her fight to regain her throne and protect not only her people but the entire world. The series was captivating her and her young students. She had just gotten to the most recent book and she knew there was still another coming in a year's time. Rogue knew that it would be hard to wait for that novel, but she couldn't bring herself to pace the books out. She needed to find out what happened next.

She drew one of the soft throws over herself and snuggled down, curled on her side. Novels like this one allowed her to escape her life, at least for a while. It made her forget what it was like to feel her power stripped from her when she took the Cure, making her wonder if it was worth the pain, if she was doing the right thing. As much as she hated what her powers did to others, how it kept all those she loved at arms length, it was still a part of her. Books made her forget what it was like to have those powers come rushing back after almost a year in the middle of a long walk with Bobby. They made her forget how he couldn't stay with her.

Books let her entire a world of magic, of romance that didn't have any bounds. Those were the stories she gravitated towards. It was a world she wanted for herself. She just didn't see it in the cards for herself. At least, not any time soon. Sighing, she turned the page and pushed those thoughts out of her mind. It didn't take long for the story to grab hold. She turned page after page, losing herself in the words that wove the world of the books so completely.

The pages turned slower as the fire dwindled. Rogue yawned but didn't want to stop reading. Even as her eye lids drooped, she kept trying to fight through to find out what would happen. She wasn't sure when she nodded off, but she didn't feel the book slip from her fingers or hear when it hit the floor. The blanket was warm and the room was still cozy despite the dying flames in the fireplace. It was not the first time she had fallen asleep in the library.

She didn't hear the footsteps as they padded across the carpet towards her. Someone picked up her book and slipped the ribbon she was using to mark her pages in where it should be. Deft fingers placed it on the low table near the sofa. He crouched to see if she was deep in her slumber. Deciding she was, he pulled back the blanket and lifted her into his arms, careful not to touch her skin.

It was enough to rouse her from her sleep. "Wha-?" Rogue blinked and looked at the face of the man now carrying her towards her room. His dark eyes turned to her. "Swamp Rat?"

Gambit chuckled. "Yes, ma cheri?"

"Are you crazy? Put me down before you touch me. I don't want you in my head again." Rogue scowled at him. She made to squirm out of his arms, but he held tight.

"Remy be careful, cher. Don't you worry."

Sighing, she let him carry her. It would be easier than getting out of his tight grip. At least, this way, she knew that he was going to accidentally touch her because of something she did. "I could have slept on the couch, you know."

"Remy knows, but he imagines your bed is more comfortable."

It was annoying when he was right.

He carried her in silence up the steps and passed the student rooms. The teachers had their own wing with suites. It was comfortable and she was happy to be there. He had joined their ranks a few months ago, owing to an old debt to Logan. The older man was not pleased to see the former thief but he didn't object to him joining the team. Rogue had watched as he flirted with each other women on staff and rolled her eyes each time. His charms were lost on her, the untouchable woman.

"What were you reading, cher?"

She looked up at him and yawned again. "Just some book one of the students lent me."

"Must be good if you be up till 2 AM reading."

Rogue laughed and shook her head. "2 AM is nothing. Some books keep me up until the sun and those are the best ones."

He looked at her as he turned down her hall. "Remy never understood the draw to books like that."

"Maybe ya just haven't found the right one," she offered.

"Maybe you can recommend one to Remy."

"Maybe."

He stopped at her door and looked down at her to unlock it. Rogue shook her head. "I've got it from here, Swamp Rat. Thanks for the lift," she drawled.

Gently, he set her on her feet and handed her the book she had abandoned earlier. "Anytime, ma cheri. Anytime." He drew her gloved hand to his lips. "Bonne nuit."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Night, suga."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! As I'm writing this story, it's turning less into drabbles and more into little snippets of their relationship over time. I have loved these two characters for as long as I can remember and I feel like they got mistreated in the movies. I hope this makes up for them and I'm doing them justice. I decided not to write out the accents but if you think it's making it harder to imagine them, let me know and I'll go back.

Thanks! - Emme

* * *

Apparently in their history class, the students were learning about different holidays around the world and what they meant. This was how she came to be sitting in the back of the living room while they watched V for Vendetta on November 5th. Rogue could hardly call it a scholarly movie but she enjoyed it so she wasn't about the complain. It was a good thing the school had such large rooms. Someone had set up a projector screen and all the students were sitting on floors and couches and chairs while the teachers stationed themselves to avoid anything happening in the middle of the movie. Of course anything could be teasing or making out all the way to using their powers for either teasing or making out. Thankfully, she had a keen eye.

That keen eye was what made her first notice when Gambit entered the room shortly after the movie started. He made his way to the back of the room and sat in a chair near her. She hadn't seen the movie in a long time. Though she had never read the graphic novel it was based on, she remembered when Bobby had organized a group of them to go see it in theaters. He'd picked a row in the back so that no one would accidentally touch her, which had been a nice touch. It was one of the reasons she'd liked him, because he took her mutation into account.

It was a good movie. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed it so much so that she didn't notice when two of the students started making out in front of her. Gambit stood and separated them, blocking her view of the movie for a minute and making her realize that she was neglecting her job. Rogue was grateful it was dark so that he didn't see her blush. So much for her keen eye.

"Thanks, suga," she murmured.

"Anytime, cher. Remy remembers being a teen but he thinks this not be the place for it."

She hid her giggle behind her hand, only to be shushed by those close to her. Rogue shook her head and settled back in her chair. The rest of the movie was going well, no more inappropriate behavior in their section. She did see Logan pull two students apart who were clearly arguing, but she kept her eyes on the screen. Evey was an oddly relatable character for her. She was ordinary until she wasn't, until she became something more. She knew how hard it was for her to be separated from those she cared about and it reminded her of how she felt when she first left home, when she had to run away because of what she was.

As they approached one of her favorite moments, Rogue shifted to the edge of her seat. Evey had returned to V and was playing music on the jukebox. V heard the music and came to investigate.

Gambit took this moment to learn forward and murmur to her. "Do you like this movie, ma cheri?"

She shushed him, swatting at his leg. It was easy to ignore him as Evey told V about seeing an old friend. Rogue imagined that was what it would be like if she were to see anyone she grew up with. There wasn't anyone she could see herself dancing with like that. Sitting back, she sighed. Until Gambit stood up and held out his hand. She frowned, looking up at him. He nodded towards the screen and she realized what he was asking.

What surprised her more than the request was that she took his hand and let him draw her into his arms to dance as Evie and V did. It was a nice moment, another good memory to add to those of this movie. The song ended and he pulled back with a slight bow. He sat back down and Rogue stood there for a moment, unsure if she'd imagined it. She glanced over the students and was grateful that they were all focused on the movie, until she noticed at the pair Gambit had separated had returned to their previous activities. She went over and pulled one away from the other, separating them on opposite sides of the room. "Set a good example for the others. Save that for later," she murmured before returning to her seat.

Later, when the movie was over, the students dispersed and went to their rooms for curfew. Rogue was on duty for the night, patrolling the halls and making sure that no danger came to their gates. After making herself a cup of coffee, she took it to the security room, checking the monitors. She would head out soon and do a loop but she wanted to give the kids an opportunity to settle down.

There was a knock at the door and she glanced at the monitor for the camera outside the room. Gambit. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door. "What do you want, Swamp Rat?"

He leaned against the frame, chuckling. "That's not nice, cheri. I'm here for guard duty."

"It's supposed to be Logan."

"We, but the x-homme asked Remy to fill in."

With a sigh, she let him into the room and sat back down. "It's pretty quiet for the moment. Nothing on the cameras and the students only just went to bed. If we're going to catch any of them out, it won't be so soon."

"And you think some of them will sneak out?"

Rogue nodded. "There were more than a few couples who took tonight's movie as an opportunity for some physical affection. I'm sure they didn't appreciate being interrupted."

"So that's what you do on guard duty?"

"Sometimes there are frat guys who jump the fence but pledge week was a few months ago. We should be fine on that front." Rogue didn't mention the protestors. They usually stuck to bothering them during the day anyway. She couldn't easily forget when they started to throw things at them and when she had to step between the gates and her students, taking the force of the rocks so that they could get to safety. Logan had lent her some of his healing ability to fix her broken cheek bone and her bruises. She didn't want to scare the kids.

The night was peaceful. There were less than a handful of students out of bed that needed to be sent back, which was a nice change of pace. The grounds remained quiet and she found herself enjoying the conversations she shared with Gambit when they were in the security room, talking about books and movies. She made up her mind to share some books with him soon, but she had to first figure out which ones. It was a nice night but she was grateful when 6 AM hit.

Yawning, she stood and stretched. "That's it, suga. Night is over."

"Already?"

Rogue nodded. "This is when some of the older kids are getting up for Danger Room sessions. I don't envy them. Logan is running them this morning."

Gambit made a face. "Non, Remy don't envy them either."

She laughed, picked up their mugs, starting to walk back to the kitchen. Gambit followed her. "You know, you can go to bed now. The mugs don't need an escort."

"Non, but it's polite to walk a lady home after a night together."

Snorting, she couldn't help how hard she was laughing. It was probably the exhaustion. "Oh, Swamp Rat. That sure as hell doesn't couldn't as a night together."

He raised an eyebrow. "You deny you enjoyed your night with Remy?"

She kept laughing, wiping at her eyes. "Oh, suga, sure. Guard duty was fun with you, but it's fine. I can see myself home."

Gambit shook his head. "A belle femme such as yourself deserves better, mon cheri."

At that point, she was too tired to argue so she gave up. She rinsed the mugs and put them in the sink for the breakfast crew to clean up. Yawning, she headed back towards the teachers wing, her gallant shadow following her. It was odd having him escort her back to her room, but she couldn't stop thinking about what he had said about her deserving better. Rogue wasn't sure what she deserved anymore. She was grateful for what she had and she wasn't about to take it for granted. That being said, she had hurt a lot of people with her powers, nearly killed her first love. Cody was still in a coma in Mississippi and still swirled around in the depths of her mind.

With dark thoughts in her mind, she knew sleep wasn't likely to be pleasant. Rogue stopped in front of her door. She drew her key from her pocket and looked up at Gambit. "Thanks for seeing me back."

He drew her hand to his lips. "Thank you for the dance, Rogue." She watched him retreat down the hall towards his own room and leaned against the door. What was it about that damn Swamp Rat?


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Saturday, everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this story. Special shout out to PocketRamblr and Howler66 for reviewing the story! Keep those reviews coming! It definitely helps me when I'm looking to move the story forward.**

 **Emme**

* * *

She hated being sick. It was always something she loathed. When she was a kid, she liked to run and play and being sick meant she was stuck in bed. Her mother had tried to make it better by bringing a television into her bedroom so she could watch a movie. There were always enough books to read and sometimes her father would come home from work with a comic for her to read, a treat to make her feel better. Or at least keep her in bed and from driving her mother up a wall.

Now that she was untouchable, being sick was more draining. Doctors couldn't touch her, save for with gloves and Rogue hated the feeling of their rubber clad fingers on her skin. It made her shiver, remembering when the doctors had taken blood samples before the Cure coursed through her veins. At least the flu wasn't so bad. She'd refused a flu shot because of her previous experience with doctors and she regretted it. A nasty strain had made its was through the mansion, leaving her in bed with a fever and generally feeing miserable.

Not even her favorite movies brought her much comfort.

Piotr had been good about bringing her soup and tea and other fluids to keep her hydrated while she battled her illness. It was frustrating not to do things for herself. He took turns with Kitty taking care of her. It was odd when the other woman returned. Rogue knew that she had a fling with Bobby once they had broken up but it didn't last long. She went away to school and, when she came back, it was with an apology for what she had done to Rogue. The funny part was Rogue didn't hate her. Bobby had loved her in his way but it wasn't meant to last. It had taken her time to see that but when she had, she accepted it. They ended up friends and she was glad to have someone else to talk to. It didn't hurt that she could tease Kitty about how Piotr looked at her. She could see them ended up together.

Rogue turned over with a sigh and a groan. When she opened her eyes, there was something black and white in front of her face. Frowning, she shifted back, ignoring the aches in ever joint of her body to focus on the object in front of her. It was a small stuff pig. She had to admit it was pretty cute. Smiling, she picked it up and tucked it into her arm as she drifted off into sleep again.

It took her three more days to few well enough to sit up for more than a few minutes. With the pig tucked against her side, Rogue devoured a bowl of soup while watching a Harry Potter marathon. A knock at the door had her pausing the movie, right when Harry's horrible aunt was ballooning into the air.

Kitty poked her head in. "Hey! You look so much better."

"Thanks, suga. I'm feeling a bit better. Wanna come watch?"

She grinned. "Sure thing! Glad I got my flu shot cause I do not want what you had." Settling herself in the chair Rogue usually read in, Kitty made herself comfortable. "Oh this one is my favorite. First introduction of Sirius Black."

"Ooo, yes. I love him!"

The pair chatted away while watching the movies and ended up finishing two whole movies before Rogue yawned. "I should probably get some rest. Thanks for the little pig, by the way. He's kept me company."

Kitty switched off the tv and tucked the blanket around Rogue. "He's not from me but he's super cute."

"Maybe Piotr?"

She shrugged. "Maybe but I feel like he would have told me."

Rogue grinned before she hid a yawn behind her hand. "He would have told you? You two talk all the time now?"

Kitty flushed. "Kind of. He's sweet. Apparently, he's always kind of liked me."

"Gotta be careful with artists, suga. They're really good with their hands." She couldn't keep a straight face as she said the last part, causing both women to laugh. At least until Rogue started cough.

"Alright. You get some sleep and I'll come check on you later."

"You got it, doc," Rogue mumbled with a half-hearted, mock salute. She snuggled down into the covers and drifted off.

It was dark when she woke again. She knew she wasn't alone. Twin ruby embers burned in the dim light and she drew a breath before realizing who was sitting in her hair. "Swamp Rat?!"

"You wound Remy by calling him that, ma cheri."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled herself up enough to switch on the lamp on her bedside time. The pig rolled across the blanket and she reached for him, tucking him back under hair arm as she regarded the man in her room. "What are ya doing here?"

"Remy came to check on his favorite of the femmes." His eyes fell on the stuffed animal. "He sees you like your gift."

"This is from you?" She held up the black and white pig. He nodded and she regarded it. Part of her wanted to toss it back at him. Rogue didn't need gifts from the womanizer. But part of her appreciated the gesture, something little to try to make her feel better. Not unlike a comic brought home at the end of the work day. "Thank you, Gambit."

"Of course. How are you feeling?"

She lifted a shoulder before reaching for the glass of water on her bedside table after taking a long pull, Rogue stretched. "I'm getting there. Still not one hundred percent. Maybe sixty-ish."

Gambit chuckled. "Suppose that's something." He watched her as she settled herself again, still holding the pig. They regarded one another and the longer they did so, the stranger she felt. It was an odd feeling, just sitting in silence with him. Gambit was watching her face, eyes not dipping to the expanse of skin bared by her tank top. When she said nothing, he grinned and looked over at the tv. "Do you mind of Remy keeps you company for a while? Could watch a movie?"

She found herself nodding. "Sure, suga. Kitty and I were watching Harry Potter earlier."

"Bon." He switched it on and they chatted as she had with Kitty in the room. She felt at ease quickly and she shifted so she was laying on her side. When she yawned at the end of the sixth movie, Gambit turned off the tv. "Remy thinks you need some more rest."

"You're probably right."

"Do you need anything?"

Rogue shook her head. "I think I'm okay. Thank you, though."

He came over and tucked her in, pulling the blankets around her and cocooning her in her bed. "Sleep well, ma cheri." Gambit moved in as if to kiss her forehead but stopped, realizing there was nothing to stop her from pull his abilities, and his thoughts, into her. He straightened and smiled down at her. "Maybe tomorrow Remy brings some of his favorite movies. To repay you for the books you left him."

"Did you like them?" Her voice was sleepy.

Gambit chuckled. "Yes, Remy did. We can talk about it tomorrow." With that, he turned off her light and left her to rest. Rogue snuggled with her little pig and drifted back off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the new review, SaffronAngel. They are my favorite couple as well. I wish they got a better treatment in the movies, but sadly, I didn't write them. I did, however, write this story because I felt like they deserved better. I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy it. This story has a plan and I know the chapters are a little short but I just wanted snapshots into their relationship._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _\- Emme_

* * *

She didn't want to like him. It was something she barely admitted to herself. Watching him flirt with the other women didn't make it any easier. Rogue just rolled her eyes and pretended that it didn't get to her. The funny thing was that Gambit started to spend more time with her. She didn't notice at first.

He invited her to his room to watch a movie. She had been wary but when she arrived, Rogue found he had set up the movie and snacks, including Reese's Pieces, her go to movie candy. It hard was not to smile at that. "So what are we watching?"

"A classic." Gambit held up a DVD case.

"I've never seen Casablanca."

At this point in her life, she was very used to what came next.

"How have you never seen this movie?"

Rogue shrugged. "Just never got around to it". That only made him sputter. "I've heard it's really good."

He shook his head. "Had Remy realized how poor your movie education was, he would have started a long time ago." After he popped the DVD in the player, he settled on the couch, keeping a respectful distance. It was more noticeable than she thought it would be.

The movie started and she tried to focus. It wasn't easy with him sitting on the same couch as her. Why did she like him? Rogue had tried to talk herself out of her feelings on more than on occasion but it didn't go away. He's gotten under her skin. Not that she was about to tell him that. As the movie progressed, it was a little easier to focus on the characters on the screen rather than the man at her side.

Gambit got up and went to the bathroom during one scene, which surprised Rogue. He didn't pause it so she curled on the couch, drawing her legs closer to her as she watched. She didn't notice he was back until he sat down again, this time closer to her. Eventually, he rested his arm on the back of the sofa and she was hyper aware of him again, of where his hand was at every moment. At this rate, she was going to have to borrow the movie to watch again. Without him.

He must have sensed her tension. Pausing the movie, Gambit turned to her and pulled his arm back. "Is something wrong, cher?"

"What do ya mean, Swamp Rat?"

"There is a saying about a cat and some rocking chairs that comes to mind."

She laughed and it helped to ease some of her tension. "It's nothing, suga. Ya should start the movie again."

But he didn't. Instead, he watched her for a minute. "Did Remy do something to make you uncomfortable?"

 _Crap_. He looked hurt. That was not anything she was expecting. It made her chest ache a little. She shook her head, turning her body so she ease cross legged and facing him. "No, it's nothing like that, Gambit. Promise."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know."

He regarded her for a long moment and she tried to think of words she could use to describe how she was feeling. Being around him made her skin tingle, as if he was touching her. It was an odd sensation. It was like she always knew where he was and was hoping he'd put his arm around her. It felt like...

"Gambit, is this meant to be a date?" Her voice was soft, unsure of what answer would make her happy.

"Would that be so terrible?"

She watched him and then she couldn't help it. She laughed. Not for long, but enough that he looked even more hurt. Rogue shook her head hair falling over she'd shoulders. "I'm not laughing at the idea, suga, I promise!" She smiled and reached for his hand. "Did you ever think of just asking if I'd like to have a date with you?"

Gambit shrugged. "Remy just wanted it to be a nice evening. Maybe a little date like but a nice evening with a good movie and good company. The rest would just..." He trailed off.

"The rest would just be what it was?"

He nodded.

Biting her lip, she just watched him for a moment. It was hard for her to decide what to say, what to do. He'd wanted a date with her. That thrilled her. But it also terrified her. Was this just because she was untouchable? Was she a challenge to him? Part of her felt like she'd gotten to know the Cajun over the last year but she worried. She would always worry.

"Why?"

It was his turn to laugh and she noticed he relaxed. "Why would Remy want to date you?" Rogue nodded. "Ma cheri, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You one of the most belle femmes Remy has ever seen."

Her heart fell. It was more superficial. She sighed and looked back at the TV, not really wanting to finish watching the movie.

"Rogue?"

She looked back and smiled, grateful the tears hadn't sprung yet. "Maybe this was a bad idea, suga. I should get to bed anyway. Early Danger Room session with the young-ins." She stood and smoothed out her pants. "Maybe we could pick this up again some other night? Or you could lend to me?"

Gambit was off the couch and closing this distance between them before she finished speaking. "Remy don't want you to go," he said, voice soft as he took her hand in his. She noticed he was wearing gloves and she frowned, wondering why she didn't realized it before. His other hand came up to cup her cheek. "Remy would like you to stay and watch the rest of the movie."

Her heart stuttered in her chest. "It's a bad idea."

"The movie?"

"You know what I mean."

It hung in the air between them. Rogue realized he was trying to take things slow, to be subtle because he knew she was skittish. They had conversations about her life and how she ended up there. They'd also talked about his upbringing, how he'd lived before coming to join the X-Men. But she also knew that he was away just how nervous she was, too nervous to think about dating someone.

"Remy don't care if it's a bad idea," he murmured, taking another step towards her, closing the gap.

She really did want to cry. Or run. Or hide. Or crawl into her skin and not have to deal with the look he was giving her. It made her melt from the inside out. How could she resist him? Rogue didn't want to but she knew it was for the best.

He pulled her back to the couch. "Just sit with Remy and watch the movie. Please?"

Rogue relented with a nod and let him settle himself on the couch before sitting beside him. He put an arm around her shoulders and she took several deep breaths before her body would relax. Eventually, she rested her head on his shoulder, careful to let her hair fall first, adding another barrier between them. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the moment by absorbing him.

When it was over, she yawned and snuggled closer to Gambit, wrapping an arm around his middle. "Would you like to watch another movie with Remy?" he asked, voice soft. Rogue nodded. "Bon." She didn't pay attention to what he put in next but she drifted off soon after, cuddled up for the first time in far too long.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Happy Saturday! I would like to thank shellyluv34 for the nice review this week. I really appreciate it. When I'm having a rough day at work, it's nice to see those reviews in my inbox, making me happy to get to Saturday! Sorry it's later in the day than I normally post. Work was a little nuts. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this next installment of the story. I love this chapter a lot so I hope you do too._

 _\- Emme_

* * *

"Where is he?"

Rogue burst through the doors of the medical wing, looking for anyone to answer her questions. Piotr stepped forward. "He is in with Doctor McCoy. He was unconscious when I brought him home."

Her heart was in her throat as she turned to the room in which the blue doctor worked. Rogue could only see his back but she felt her breath catch as bloody gauze was tossed into a bowl. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed. He was trying to fight them off but they were going for Jubilee and he was protecting her."

"Who?" Piotr said nothing and she turned to face the man. "Who ambushed you?"

"Humans. They realized we were mutants when I turned metal."

Rogue shook with quiet fury. They were trying to keep those people safe and this was the thanks they got? They went after a teenage girl so that Gambit, her Gambit, had to protect her with his body.

"Rogue, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, turning back to glance at Doctor McCoy. Tears slipped from her eyes, tracking hot trails down her cheeks. "It's not your fault."

It took Doctor McCoy nearly an hour to get all the glass and debris from Gambit's wounds. She didn't ask how many stitches it took. All she cared about was when he said that the Cajun would be just fine. "I think he would be better served to be resting in his own bed at this point." He arranged for Piotr to help with the heavy lifting, leaving Rogue alone. Until Kitty arrived.

"Is he okay?"

Rogue nodded, relieved. "Doc says he just needs lots of rest right now. None of the cuts did much damage but he was concerned about one on his side. Apparently, someone stabbed him with some rusty metal." The idea that someone could be so cruel shouldn't surprise her after everything she had seen but it did and it infuriated her.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, right?" Kitty wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Yeah."

They stepped aside as Gambit was carried out of the med bay to his room. Rogue went to follow him but Kitty stopped her for a moment. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

Kitty nodded towards the men moving Gambit. "With you and the Cajun."

Rogue shrugged. "I really don't know. Kit, he's sweet to me. I'm mean, I know he's a womanizer and will flirt with any woman that passes."

The other woman shook her head. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That he stopped flirting. There is still some teasing, but its very different. He doesn't flirt with anyone other than you." Kitty smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I don't know why I didn't see it before."

Rogue wrapped her arms around herself. "It's crazy."

Kitty laughed. "Not that crazy, hun. You're beautiful and he's handsome and apparently a sweetheart. I just never really put two and two together."

"God, Kitty, I can't do this again."

"Why not? Just because it didn't work out with Bobby doesn't mean that another man can't understand your mutation and be respectful of that."

"But what if-"

Her friend cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Don't do that to yourself. Don't throw out all the what ifs. It's not worth it." She slipped her arm around Rogue and led her towards the elevators up to the residence. "Come on. I'm sure he's gonna wanna see you when he wakes up."

They had tucked him into his bed and Doctor McCoy left some antibiotics for him. "He got a nasty bump to the head. Might take him a bit to wake after that. If you have any concerns, give me a call but I'll be back to check on him in a few hours."

Rogue nodded as he left, ushering everyone else out of the room. She wrapped her arms around her middle again, moving to stand at his bedside. He looked peaceful but she could see the bruise forming on his cheek. Gambit had bandages on his chest, side, and both arms so they left him without a shirt. It was not the time to ogle his muscles. Swallowing her fear, she turned to take in his room.

She hadn't been in his bedroom before. It was tasteful, with framed art prints on the wall. Most of them were art nouveau posters, which made sense, but there were a few photographs, mostly cityscapes. His furniture was dark and he lacked a reading chair like she had in her bedroom. It meant that if Rogue wanted to sit, it would have to be on the bed. After pacing for several minutes, she finally decided to sit, very, very carefully.

He remained unconscious for the rest of the night and Rogue ended up bringing in a chair from his living room and dozed in it. She didn't want to risk falling asleep on his bed and touching his bare skin. She completely missed Doctor McCoy's visit in the middle of the night. When someone came in early in the morning, she turned, smiling at Kitty.

"I brought you some clothes. Figured since you've been in here for the night, you might like to change."

Rogue nodded. "Thanks, suga. I wouldn't say no a quick shower. Doubt he'd be opposed to me using his towel."

Kitty laughed softly. "I'll sit with him while you do that. I also brought you a book to read."

"You're an angel, Kit. Thanks."

She slipped into his bathroom and set her clothes down next to the sink. Rogue went about getting ready for the shower, turning the water on to get hot while finding a towel. There was a part of her that was pleased to not find any Axe products in his bathroom. She resisted the urge to use his toothbrush and settled for a little mouthwash before slipping into the steam filled shower.

Rogue didn't know where he got his body wash and shampoo from but she was not complaining. When she was done, she smelt like him, like sandalwood, vanilla and bourbon. She dried off quickly and pulled on the leggings and tee shirt Kitty had brought, slipping her favorite sweater on as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"He didn't wake up."

"Thanks again."

Kitty took the dirty clothes and laughed. "Should have brought you a hair brush."

Rogue laughed. "I wouldn't have said no to a toothbrush either."

"I'll keep that in mind for later. Someone will bring you guys some food soon, I'm sure."

She nodded. "Probably. I appreciate everyone taking care of him."

"Of course. He's one of us." Kitty gave her a quick hug and slipped out, leaving Rogue to watch Gambit in bed. She opened her book and took a deep breath, settling in to read until he woke up.

It didn't take long.

"Remy would have lent you a shirt, ma cheri."

His voice startled her and she dropped the book as she stood. He looked exhausted and bruised but he was alive. Rogue moved to stand at his side, taking his hand in hers. "How do you feel, suga?"

"A little tired. You should see the other guy, though," he offered, grinning and then wincing as he moved his cheek.

Laughing, she shook her head. "You're an idiot, Cajun," she murmured, resting a hand gently against his bruised cheek. His black and red eyes met her green ones and they just stared at each other, no words needed. The ache in her chest was back but it was mixed with relief at his finally being awake.

"You scared the hell outta me."

"Desolé."

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Her words were whispered, not wanting her voice to break. She couldn't help the tears that were back.

"Remy promises to always come back to his Rogue."

Swallowing, she shook her head. "You're insufferable."

"Non. Just stubborn."

Rogue laughed and wiped at her eyes, pulling away from him as someone knocked on the door. It was Piotr with breakfast. While he helped Gambit sit up, Rogue excused herself to the living room for a moment. She needed to compose herself. He was fine. He was going to be fine.

"I have some food for you too," Piotr said as he came out of the bedroom.

She didn't turn towards him, only nodding her head.

"Are you angry with me?"

Turning, she was surprised by the question. "No, Tinman," she said, hoping he'd appreciate the teasing nickname she had for him. "I'm not mad at anyone other than myself."

"Why would you be mad at yourself?" He came to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Because I think I did something stupid." He looked confused but waited for her to continue. "I think I fell for him." The words were whispered, as if she could barely admit it to herself. "And I almost lost him because people are filled with hate because of what we are."

"I don't think that's a reason to be mad at yourself. Or to deny yourself love." Rogue looked up at him. "If anything, it is more of a reason to love, to fight. We all deserve it and it needs to be protected."

Sighing, she gave her friend a quick squeeze around his middle. "Thanks, Petey."

He ruffled her hair. "Anytime."

Rogue slipped back into Gambit's room, seeing him sitting up and eating some pancakes. Or trying. It wasn't the easiest thing to do without ripping his stitches. "Let me help you, suga." She stood beside the tray Piotr had set up and cut the pancakes into decent pieces before seeing her own food set on the dresser.

"You stay with Remy all night?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Of course. Where else would I go?"

"Could have slept in the bed."

"I didn't want to risk the skin to skin when you're on the mend."

He grinned at her, the one that made her melt a little. "Remy would have risked it."

Laughing, she sat on the other side of the bed and dug into her breakfast. "I bet you would have, Swamp Rat." They ate, not talking about what happened, but talking about students or movies. Anything to keep from reminding her of how he'd gotten hurt. When he was done, she moved the tray and tucked him in, helping him lay down. "Get some rest, suga."

"Remy thinks you need some rest too, Roguey." He patted the bed beside him.

Sighing, she made sure he was covered and then got on the bed beside him, on top of the covers. Rogue lay on her side, tucking her arm under her head. "I'm only doing this because I didn't sleep much in that chair and I want you to rest."

Gambit shifted and drew his arm out from under the covers, taking her hand in his. "Remy don't care very much. He just likes knowing that he'll wake up to your face."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Sleep, Swamp Rat."

And that's how Jubilee found them several hours later, sleeping and holding hands. She slipped back out of the room, knowing she could thank the man later.


	6. Chapter 6

_Happy Saturday, y'all! Time for another Rogue and Gambit snippet! This week's is a little short, but it's sweet and fluffy. I know I could use sweet and fluffy after my week. Thanks to kouhaixsempai for reviewing this week! I love getting those little messages in my inbox. Makes me wanna keep writing. Glad it's still fun for everyone!_

 _-Emme_

* * *

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked down at the paper in front of her. It was supposed to be on the dynamic between two characters from any Shakespeare play. Instead, it was talking about The Lion King. While Rogue knew that the cartoon was based loosely on Hamlet, it didn't fit the assignment. Sometimes working with teenagers was harder than she ever imagined.

Summer was fast approaching and with it would come some relief from classes. Reading papers like this made her fear which students would be stuck inside with summer school. Perhaps she could give him an opportunity to try again or get some extra credit. " _Maybe if I read it again, I'll see something so I don't have to fail him._ " It was more self serving to avoid having to teach summer school, but she wanted to give him a break if she could, if she could justify it beyond she wanted to have a summer vacation too.

Hands came down on her shoulder, startling her. Glancing up, she relaxed when she realized it was just Gambit. "Trying to startle me, suga? Cause you did a damn good job."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, safe from her powers thanks to her thick waves. "Desole, mon cheri. Remy only wanted to surprise you."

Putting her pen down, she stood and wrapped her arms around him. "It's a good surprise." They stood like that for a few long, luxurious minutes, ones that allowed her to forget her previous worries. When she finally pulled back, he looked down at her and touched the tip of her nose with his gloved finger. He always seemed to wear gloves now. It hadn't effected his ability to shuffle cards.

"Do you need to finish some work?"

She nodded. "Just have to make it through these last few papers and then I'm done for the weekend." Her eyes flicked down to see the small duffle bag in his hands. "Going somewhere?"

Gambit shook his hair. His hair fell over his eyes. "Non. Remy just has a surprise for his cheri." He touched her cheek before moving to sit in one of the student's desks. "He'll just sit right here and wait."

Shaking her head, she sat back down and found herself smiling despite how bad the paper was. There wasn't much to save it, but the were a few others that were based on movies instead of the plays so maybe an extra credit assignment wouldn't be a bad idea. It took her an hour to work her way through the rest of the papers and come up with some ideas for said assignment. It might not have taken her so long if she weren't watched but Rogue didn't mind the company. He was playing solitaire but his eyes were on her more than the cards.

The feeling he awoke in her was new, something she didn't even feel with Cody or Bobby. He made her feel safe, cared for, and it was without any pressure for the physical. The one thing she couldn't give him. She would have thought that it would have been something he missed, something he needed. When she was around him, she felt whole.

Putting the papers in a drawer and locking it, she stood up and moved over to his desk.

Gambit looked up at her and grinned. "How is Remy doing, teach?"

Laughing, she leaned down and flipped over a card. It was the King of Hearts. She placed it in an empty space and moved over the Queen of Spades he'd already been building up and flipped over that card. The Queen of Hearts. Before she could evaluate which cards to move, he covered her hand. Rogue looked into his eyes and felt her breath catch. They stared at each other and she wondered how he could live without touching her, really touching her. She remembered what it was like to finally slide her fingers over Bobby's and she wanted that with Gambit, much more than she had with her previous boyfriends.

He blinked first and Rogue swallowed, trying to control her breathing. "Looks like you missed a few, Swamp Rat."

Grinning, he let go of her hand. "Remy would have gotten there."

She nodded. "Maybe we can watch a movie or something instead?"

"Remy would like that."

He stood and wrapped an arm around her as they headed up to her room. Rogue was grateful that she had changed into leggings after dinner. She toed off her sneakers when they entered and went to her DVD collection. "What do we want to watch?"

"You pick."

Smiling, she looked over her movies. They had been reorganized now that he had her watching more classic movies. There had been a few in her collection before and it was one of those that she picked out and slipped into her player. He had made himself comfortable on her couch, leaving a space beside him for her. Rogue curled up next to him as Sabrina started.

"Oh, this is a good one," he murmured, kissing the top of her head once more. They settled in and Rogue enjoyed the time together. It didn't take much to make her happy. At some point, she had shifted and it caused Gambit to lay out on the couch. He rested his head in her lap, leaving her to play with his hair.

"Maybe another?" she asked as the credits rolled.

"Remy don't wanna get up," he mumbled, making her giggle. She reached for the remote and switched to Netflix to find something else to watch. Without shifting him too much, she managed to prop her legs up on her coffee table and pull a blanket over him. And that was how they drifted off. Rogue didn't found out what his surprise for her was that night.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! So, the chapter I posted earlier is a bit of a tease and honestly, so is this one. So, thanks to JasmineBella for reviewing today and reminding me of that. I figured the least I could do was give you a fun little scene between this weekend and next weekend. I might do something a little different with next weekend's since there are a couple of chapters around the same time frame. We shall see!_

 _\- Emme_

* * *

Summer had started and Rogue was actually enjoying herself. Since all her students had passed, some by the skin of their teeth, she was free from teaching. Sure, there were still Danger Room sessions and security duty. Today, however, was a day all to herself.

She could hear the kids laughing and splashing in the pool. The roof, however, was empty. Blissfully empty. Perfect. She put down her towel and slipped out of her maxi dress. Rogue stretched and pulled sunscreen out of her bag and proceeded to slather it all over her exposed skin. The bikini was skimpy but there wasn't anyone around to see her, or worse, touch her. Rogue stretched out and lay on the towel, exposing her back to the sun. With a sigh, she slipped in her headphones and closed her eyes, enjoying the country music now blocking out the sounds of the students. It was so relaxing that she didn't realize when she fell asleep, which was not her intention. She didn't want a sunburn.

Luck for her, she wasn't asleep for long.

A shadow fell across her face, waking her from her light slumber. Rogue turned her head and looked up at Gambit. She grinned at the expression on his face. "Something you need, suga?" she drawled, shading her face from the sun.

Gambit licked his lips and then swallowed. And he stared. "Remy is finding it hard to focus."

Slowly, she turned to her side, giving him a good view of the front of her suit. "Better?"

He cleared his throat. "You could say that."

Rogue laughed as she turned to lay on her back for a moment before sitting up. "Whatcha need, Swamp Rat?"

"Remy wanted to ask a favor of his cher." He averted his eyes and she thought he had a lot of self restraint. "He was wondering if you'd come to New Orleans with him."

"New Orleans? Sure, suga. Just for fun?"

He shook his head. "Remy have a family gathering and he thought his belle femme might want to come along."

"What kinda gathering?" She knew well enough what his family was like, their less than legal business. She didn't have anything against them, but why would he want to bring her home to meet them?

"Mon frére is getting himself hitched."

"You're asking me to come with you to a family wedding?"

He glanced back over his shoulder at her. "Why wouldn't Remy want to bring his Roguey to a wedding?"

She lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Just didn't realize you wanted to bring me home to meet your folks."

"They'd love you more than my Tante Mattie's sweet tea."

Rogue hadn't realized until that moment that she was nervous by the prospect of meeting his family. It told her just how serious he was about her. She doubted he had ever taken a woman home to his family, or if he had, he was very young at the time. "What's the dress code?"

"Remy will give you the details later. When you aren't teasing him."

She laughed again. "Sorry, suga. You came up to find me. I was up here, minding my own business, enjoying the summer sun."

"But do you need to have so much skin exposed?"

She stood and wrapped the towel around herself. "I wanted to minimize my tan lines. This is the safest place for me to do that."

He turned fully, looking relieved that she was covered. Sliding closer to her, he held out a gloved hand for her. She took it and he pulled her close, wrapping her up in his arms. Being this close, she could feel what the sight of her in that little bikini had done and she blushed. "Gambit…"

"Don't worry, mon cheri."

"Can't help it."

Gambit cupped her cheek. "Why don't you find Remy when you're done with your sun time?"

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head before turning to leave her alone with the sunshine, feeling heat run through her body that had nothing to do with the summer weather.


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy Saturday everyone! I hope that some of you are having a cooler Saturday than I am. Supposed to be 101° here today, which makes me not the happiest camper. But you know what does? Getting reviews and knowing that 14 people are subscribed to this story! Thanks so much, y'all! I really appreciate it. And to show you that I do, and to not leave things hanging in the air, I am going to post the next few chapters throughout the weekend. Rogue joins Gambit for a family wedding and it takes place over a few chapters. Hope you all enjoy it!_

 _\- Emme_

* * *

The flight had been long and Gambit had sprung for first class so they had comfortable seats and were the only two in the row. It was a little extravagant but she wasn't going to tell him no. In truth, it was fun, traveling in style. She dozed off at one point, waking to find her head on his shoulder and her hand in his. Rogue saw more than one of the flight attendants give her a jealous look.

But it was she who had the jealous look when he pulled the rental car into the circular drive of his father's house. It was huge and there were three people running down the steps of the wrap around porch to greet them. An African American woman wrapped him up in a big, bear hug, laughing and smiling. Rogue wished she had family left. Maybe this was a bad idea.

She felt shy, like she was intruding. Until Gambit turned and pointed. "And this is Rogue, the woman Remy was telling you about."

"Well, I'll be. I thought I would be dead in the ground before you'd bring home a lovely young lady, Remy." The woman came around the car and wrapped her arms around Rogue. "I'm Mattie, but everyone calls me Tante Mattie." She was careful of her skin and she realized that Remy had told her about her mutation. And Tante Mattie wasn't afraid of her. There were tears in her eyes when she was released.

"Come, I'm sure you're all tired from the flight. I have food prepared in the kitchen." Tante Mattie wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulders and guided her around the car. Remy and the two men had their bags. "The older man is Jean Luc, Remy's father, and the young scoundrel there is Henri, our groom." Both men nodded to her as they all headed inside.

It was a little overwhelming. The house was grand but it was full of love and wedding decorations. They ate a quick dinner, going through the events of the weekend and Rogue knew it would be a busy one but she was looking forward to the celebrations. Tante Mattie took them upstairs and showed them to a room. One room.

"Y'all have a good night. We'll see you in the morning." With that, the older woman left them standing just inside the bedroom.

"I thought you told them about my mutation."

He chuckled. "Remy did. But he almost might have mentioned that you were at his bedside while he was healing."

Rogue swatted him hard in the arm. "I didn't bring clothes to sleep in with someone, Swamp Rat," she hissed.

Gambit grinned. "Don't worry, mon cheri. Remy brought clothes for sharing a bed."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean, suga?"

He leaned over and kissed the crown of her head, hair protecting him. "Why don't you get ready for bed? Remy will even let you use the bathroom first."

It was just easier to use the bathroom than to argue with him, particularly when she was so tired. She showered quickly, washing the travel off her but saving her hair for tomorrow. When she emerged from the room, she was wearing a blank silk nightie that fell just above her knee. Gambit had to pick his jaw up from the floor. She frowned and crossed her arms. "I told you I didn't think I would be sharing my bed!"

"Desole, mon cheri. Remy be back in a jiffy." He went into the bathroom and she could hear the shower running.

Rogue slipped between the sheets and made herself as comfortable as she could when she didn't know what he had in mind. When Gambit emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing socks, light weight pants and a long sleeved tee. his hands were bare for the moment but she watched as he went to his suitcase and pulled out thin satin gloves.

"Remy was going to show you this before…" He trailed off.

"That night we fell asleep on the couch?" He nodded. "That's what was in the bag." Rogue slipped from between the sheets and went to wrap her arms around him. "That's really sweet, Remy," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Remy don't remember you calling him by his name before."

"Thought your name was Swamp Rat."

Remy laughed and she smiled against his chest. "Can Remy know you're name?"

"Marie."

He ran his fingers through her hair, holding her close. She liked like, liked being held by him. It was comforting, safe. Looking up at him, it made her want to forget her promise to herself not to fall in love.

He brushed his satin clad thumb over her lower lip, the gesture making her hold in a whimper as he cupped her cheek. She couldn't hear anything over the hammering of her heartbeat. Remy leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

It was quick, quick enough that she wouldn't do any damage. But it wasn't quick enough for her to not get any of his power. Or his thoughts. All she could see was affection for her. He cared for her, deeply, and had been trying to find a way to tell her he didn't care about her poison skin. He cared about _her_ , the woman. And he had more than a few ideas of how to show her that.

When she pulled back and looked up at him, her breathing was shaky. He smiled down at her, not his cocky grin but a true, honest smile. "See something you like, cher?" he murmured.

Nodding, she rose up on her toes and kissed him again, this time shorter than before. His hand slid from her cheek into her hair and he kept his face close to hers. Rogue sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm scared."

"I know."

Rogue opened her eyes to stare into his. The red orbs were stormy on the black of his eyes, watching her face. "I don't think I have ever heard you refer to yourself in the first person."

Grinning, he kissed the tip of her nose. "I only save it for very special occasions." It made her heart stutter again, the way he looked at her. He held her, watching her. She could tel he was ready for her to bolt and she wanted to, but she wanted to stay more. His fingers played with the strands of her hair and she felt alive, as if her body was on fire, and yet so very calm.

"You ready for bed, Marie?" he murmured. Rogue nodded. "Then let's get some rest, cher." He led her back to bed and they slipped between the sheets, Remy holding her close. "And I thought that bikini of yours was going to kill me," he breathed against her hair.

Rogue chucked. "I like nice things, Remy. What can I say?" He grunted and pulled her closer. "I guess I figure if nothing but fabric is touching my skin, it should be the best it can be. That's why I usually wear silk or satin or very fine cotton." She yawned and snuggled into his embrace. "Not meant to tease, you know."

Remy grunted again. "Marie, you could wear a potato sack and it would be as if the Devil himself came to tempt me."

With a laugh, she closed her eyes and let herself relax and drift to sleep. Maybe this weekend wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy Monday evening friends! Here is an update on the wedding weekend. I didn't want you all to wait until next weekend for this one. This is a mostly sweet scene but it's laying the groundwork for things coming in the future. Hope you all enjoy._

 _-Emme_

* * *

It had been a blur, all the festivities. Rogue found herself getting ready alone, Remy with the other groomsmen. It was nice to have a few minutes alone. She loved Remy's family and they loved her, which was amazing. They were very understanding about her mutation. His father was cold at times but never rude. She didn't understand why he didn't like her.

Glancing in the bathroom mirror, she grinned. Fully clothed, this outfit was going to make her boyfriend drool. It was the first time she had thought of the man as such. They had never discussed it but she knew in her heart that he was serious about her. There was a knock at her door and she turned, holding up the skirt of her dress as she went to the door.

"Remy asked me to come get you for pictures," Tante Mattie said. She looked down at the gown Rogue was wearing and grinned. "I am looking forward to seeing his face."

Rogue laughed. "So am I. I was happy to hear the wedding was black tie. I have been wanting a dress like this for ages."

The two women descended the stairs were the groom's side was gathered to take photos. She watched her feet for the first few steps but when she met Remy's gaze, she held it. He watched as the sparkly material moved over her body, her mid drift bare under the illusion material. Remy moved to the bottom of the stairs, holding out his hand for her.

And she stumbled on the last step. Remy caught her quickly and kept his arms around her. "You look sinful, mom cheri," he murmured near her ear, grin on his face. "All the hommes be jealous of Remy."

She beamed up at him. "It's not too much?"

He shook his head. "You're stunning."

Jean Luc came up and cleared his throat. "They need you for the pictures, Remy."

Remy nodded and kissed Rogue's gloved hand before heading over to the other men. Rogue felt shy next to the older man. "You must be excited," she offered.

"Merci is a lovely young woman. One who fits in well with the family." The implication wasn't very well hidden.

She had met the bride and found her charming. Merci had even offered to let her get ready with the bridesmaids but Rogue hadn't wanted to intrude. Now, it felt like she was doing just that. Maybe they should have gotten a hotel room instead of staying at the house. She chose not to say anything to Jean Luc's comment, knowing he was trying to get a rise out of her. Instead, she moved to stand in a corner, out of the way.

It was hard to keep a smile on her face when she realized that Remy's father disapproved of her. She wanted to argue with him, defend herself, but she also didn't want to ruin the wedding day. Henri murmured something to the photographer. The man then turned. "Alright. We'd like to do some shots with the groomsmen and their dates."

Rogue put her clutch down and moved to Remy's side. He was all too happy to put his arm around her and grin down at her. She held on to the warm feeling in her stomach, the fluttering when he gazed at her with emotions she wasn't ready to admit to in his eyes. "You clean up real nice, Swap Rat," she drawled, making the men around her roar with laughter.

"Remy, where did you find her?"

"New York. We work together." He kept a possessive arm around her and she enjoyed the ribbing his friends and family gave him. Remy held her close during the photographs, smiling down at her whenever asked. And whenever he didn't think she was looking.

Later, at the reception, they were swaying gently to the music, her head against his chest. "Remy wonders how much more he can take," he murmured.

"Too many people?"

He chuckled, low in his throat, the sound reverberating through his chest. "Non. Of your teasing."

She grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That bikini. Your sleepwear. Now this dress. Remy thinks you be trying to kill him."

Rogue laughed and lifted her head. "No. I don't want to kill you, suga." She reached up and cupped his face. "That's the last thing I want." Some days she hated her mutation more than others.

He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, quicker than she could draw breath. The look in his eyes was a promise. Whenever she got control over her abilities, she knew that he would gladly follow through on that promise.

"It's time for the bouquet and garter toss!" The DJ faded the music and they cleared a circle for the bouquet toss.

"You gonna participate?" Remy murmured.

"I suppose." Rogue strode forward and grinned at Merci as she turned. Moments later, the flowers were in her hand, a shocked expression on her face. Everyone applauded and she flushed.

Then it was garter toss time. Remy fought off the other men to get it and Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to explain to someone about her mutation. "Remy wants to know if you be wearing stockings," he whispered as they were moved towards a chair on the dance floor. Rogue nodded and sat down, shifting her dress so he could find the thigh high slit.

Remy knelt in front of her and slipped the garter around her pump and then slowly, agonizingly, slid the fabric up her leg. His finger trips trailed after it but his eyes didn't leave her face. He knew exactly what he was doing to her when her breath hitched. The DJ said something about them having a dance but she wasn't listening. She also missed the knowing smile exchanged between husband and wife. Her whole focus was the man in front of her. Remy held out his hand to her and they were once again swaying on the dance floor. He found the beat and led her in a waltz. She smiled at him, beaming really. It felt like a perfect dream.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! I know, it's Wednesday, but you're getting another chapter because I'm having a good day and this is a little baby chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

 _\- Emme_

* * *

She was a little tipsy. Tipsy Rogue didn't have quite as many worries as Sober Rogue. And that was a problem.

The whole ride back to Remy's family home was spent touching him. And having him touch her through her dress. His hands skimmed over her back as she snuggled into his side. At on point, she tried to undo the buttons of his tuxedo shirt but his hands stilled hers. Rogue didn't think much of it as they had just reached the house.

When she stumbled out of the car, Remy gathered her up and carried her bridal style into the house and up to the room they were sharing. He set her down on the edge of the bed and took off the walking death traps that had become her pumps. Rogue smiled at him. "Thanks, suga."

Remy went into the bathroom and she could hear water running. She wanted to go in there after him, to continue what they had been doing in the car. Perhaps fortunately for her, the little voice in her head woke up and told her no. It was a bad idea. All it would lead to would be frustration.

With a deep sigh, she turned to her suitcase. In all the chaos of the weekend, she hadn't even unpacked. Not that it mattered. They would be headed back to New York after brunch the following morning. With a few pins, her delicate updo fell in loose waves around her face. Rogue scratched at her scalp where the pins had dug in. She then pulled out a green nightie and fresh underwear, thinking a shower might be the best thing for her. Someone had thoughtfully left a pitcher of water and two glasses on the dresser next to a bottle of aspirin.

With glass in hand, Rogue went through the balcony doors to look at the property. She could see lights through the trees of neighbors homes, but they were secluded and the ground below her was awash with shadows and moonlight. The cool breeze was a blessing, helping to return her to her more sober self.

It was there that Remy found her, leaning against the railing, her hair, blowing in the breeze. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Sighing, she leaned back against him. "I'm sorry about before."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting a little handsy in the back of the limo."

He chuckled and dropped a kiss to her covered shoulder. "Never have to apologize for that, mon cheri."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh. "It just makes it harder, Remy."

"I know." His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to him. "I'm very creative, though."

She giggled. "I bet you are, suga." Closing her eyes, she imagined what he could do, how they could work around her mutation. For the first time, she wanted to do that. With Bobby, there had always been fear, fear of hurting him because they were teenagers and couldn't keep their hands off one another. With Remy, it was different. The desire was different. They were consenting adults, right?

"Whenever you're ready," he murmured.

She nodded, yawning as she snuggled closer. They stood there, enjoying the breeze and the warmth from one another until she yawned again. "Come on, mon cheri. Time for bed." Remy guided her to the bathroom, spotting to pick up the items she had left on the dresser.

"Can you get the zipper, suga?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He swallowed and moved to stand behind her. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and turned her head, trying to watch him. His cloth-covered fingers teased the nape of her neck before moving to the zipper. The pace was slow and she felt his finger trailing over her spine. It made her shiver, her breath catching in her throat. It was a promise. They stood there, the zipper down far enough that she could get it out of her dress. It also revealed just how little she was wearing underneath. Neither moved and Rogue barely breathed as she tried to calm herself down.

It took everything in her to walk into the bathroom and close the door. Leaning against it, trying to get her breathing under control. That man would be the death of her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Happy Saturday everyone! Thankfully, I'm not completely melting like I was last weekend. Hope you all have enjoyed the wedding updates this week. I'm going back to our regularly scheduled Saturday chapter updates, but I loved the wedding and I wanted to share that with you all sooner._

 _Thanks to SaffronAngel for the review on Chapter 9! That's what I get for posting without checking my email on Wednesday._

 _\- Emme_

* * *

Since their trip to New Orleans, they stayed in her rooms, Remy having all but moved in. His art had found the way on to her walls and his clothes into her dresser. Rogue fought to compromise so they took turns sleeping fully covered. She felt happy, like her life was what she had always wanted. As a young girl, she always wanted to travel and visit different places, but when she was done, she wanted to fall in love, to be happy with another person. That's what she had.

He took her into Manhattan to see a musical for her birthday. It was so sweet because she knew that he hated musicals. Rogue had throughly enjoyed her night and was humming one of the songs as they walked back to where he had parked his motorcycle. "Remy has one more surprise for his cheri."

"Oh?" She turned. "Dinner and a trip to see a new musical wasn't enough?"

He shook his head. "Non. Nothing is enough for you."

Blushing, she took the helmet he offered her and climbed on the bike with him. He patted her hands and drove off. They rode for over an hour and Rogue tried not to yawn against his back. She was just enjoying the feeling of going fast and holding on tight.

Eventually, she realized from the street signs that they were on Long Island and in the Hamptons. He drove up to a small cottage and stopped. She pulled off the helmet and shook out her hair before climbing off, taking it in.

"Remy wanted to make a weekend out of your birthday."

"But I didn't pack anything!"

He chuckled. "Remy dropped our bags off last night."

Rogue chewed her lip before smacking his arm. "Shoulda told me, suga. I like packing for myself."

His only response was to pick her up as he had in New Orleans and carry her inside. The cottage was nice, definitely used for summer trips. She was surprised he'd managed to get them a place at the end of July. He set her down at the bottom of the stairs. "What would you like to do?"

"Explore, I think." She took off the leather jacket she wore when they went riding, revealing the illusion top. Since the wedding, Rogue had learned just how wonderful such pieces could be in her wardrobe. It let her skin breathe but kept her covered. This one was a personal favorite, red with a sweetheart neckline and black mesh over the top and sleeves. It also had some lace on the sides. It made her feel very sexy.

She knew Remy appreciated it too. He'd been staring at her all evening. At first, she had flushed under his attention but she had begun to appreciate it. Draping her jacket over the banister to the second floor, she took his hand and pulled him towards the back of the house. There was a nice kitchen, which appeared stocked and a living room with a television and a selection of movies. It was a nice place for a getaway. In the back, there was a small deck with a hot tub and a view of the ocean. "Wow."

The moon was reflected off the waves and she was mesmerized by it. Rogue had always loved the ocean. It was beautiful and she leaned against the railing. There were stairs that lead down to the beach. "Remy, this place is lovely. Thank you."

He came up behind her and rested his hands beside hers, encircling her. "It's your birthday, Marie. Remy wanted to make it special."

She leaned back against him. "You already have, Rems. The time in the city was amazing. I'd never seen a musical on Broadway."

Remy nuzzled against her neck, protecting by her hair. "Remy would give you the moon, cher."

Rogue turned away from the view and slid her arms around his neck. "I just need you."

Grinning, he leaned in and kissed her. It was quick but she could feel his power tingling along her veins. She leaned close, breathless. He put his hands on her back, keeping her against him. Unable to help it, she closed the distance for another kiss. Remy kept her close until he could feel the drain and then pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

"I'm a grown man," he murmured. "You're worth the risk."

Rogue giggled. "You're crazy."

He nipped at her jaw. "Maybe." One hand tangled in his hair, wishing not for the first time, that she had control. "What do you want?"

She hadn't been asked that before. Her eyes found his and she licked her lips. They both knew the obvious answer to his question but she knew that wasn't what he was asking. What did she want? In that moment, what did she want to happen?

"I want to be with you," she whispered, as if speaking any louder would shatter the moment.

He picked her up again and she found herself grateful he could. There was something intimate about how reverently he carried her through the house and up to the bedroom. Someone had left the windows open so the ocean air could fill the room. Remy set her down on the bed and turned to his suitcase to get something.

Rogue took that moment to take a deep breath and steady herself. She toed off her sneakers and shifted back against the pillows. Remy came back with a thin silk scarf. "I don't know if this will work but I thought it was worth a try."

He laid the fabric against the skin of her neck and leaned over to kiss her through it. After a few tentative presses of his mouth, Remy lay beside her and found that a little pressure and a flick of his tongue made her moan. She pulled him against her, arching into his body as she lost herself in the sensation. It might not have been perfect, but it was with Remy. And that was all that mattered as he helped her forget all conscious thought for most of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, friends and followers. First off, Happy Saturday! Hope you are all having a good day. I might ruin it a little with this chapter. Know that I have a bunch more chapters for this fic and interesting things are going to happen so please hang on hand enjoy the ride!_

 _\- Emme_

* * *

Summer was nearly over. After their time in the Hamptons, she and Remy had gotten adventurous and she appreciated that he never pushed her into something she was uncomfortable with. It was not a conventional relationship, but she was head over heels. She just hadn't told him as much. It just wasn't easy to say. She felt as if her heart was always being broken and it made her wonder if there was something wrong with her.

What she had needed was a girls night. Since both women had found themselves in relationships, it had been hard to get together with Kitty. The night had been a success, and Rogue was feeling light. Kitty had talked her into telling Remy how she felt, the other woman feeling pretty confident that Remy loved her friend too. So Rogue was all smiles as she opened the door.

Until she saw Remy sitting on the couch. With a bag next to him.

"What's going on, suga?" she asked as she closed the door. Maybe it was for a good reason.

"Remy has to go."

She frowned. "Go?"

He stood, nodding. "Remy has to go back to New Orleans."

"Is everything okay?" Had something happened with his family? Remy met her gaze and she felt her stomach fall. "When are you coming back?"

"Remy didn't know."

"That's a pretty big bag for a trip home." She glanced around and his art was gone. Every book he'd brought in, every piece of clothing. "You don't plan on coming back, do you?"

He nodded. "Desole, cheri. It's family business and he don't know how long it's going to take."

She crossed her arms. "So you're just leaving?"

Remy came up to her and tried to wrap her up in his arms. "Remy don't wanna go, Marie, but he has to help his family."

Taking a step back, Rogue put some distance between them. It was hard enough to see him leave but to have him try to hold her… "And you can't tell me why or how long you'll be gone? And now all your things are out of our room?" He looked conflicted.

She was shaking. It was taking everything she had to not cry. Rogue toed off her shoes and went into the bedroom, dropping her purse on the dresser. He followed after her, close enough to reach out and touch. "It doesn't have to change anything."

"Then why take your art? Surely you don't need that when you go home." She whirled, anger flashing in her eyes. "What changed?"

"Nothing, cher."

Rogue held up her hand. "Don't call me that. Not now. Not when you're leaving me."

"Remy don't wanna leave you."

"Then don't!" She pushed him with both hands. "You are a grown adult, Remy. You told me that." She wanted to throw things. "You get to make your own decisions and if you don't wanna leave, then don't."

He didn't say anything and that's when she knew. "But if you do want to go, if you miss thieving, then tell me. Tell me you want to go home because you miss stealing things and conning people. Tell me I'm not enough for you. Just tell me the damn truth."

"Henri need Remy for a job. He don't say how long."

"Sure. And I bet your father had nothing to do with this either." She though Henri liked her but maybe she was wrong. Maybe being an X-Men made them as good a cop to thieves.

"Mon perre was the one who told Remy about the job, but it was Henri who asked for Remy to come back."

"Whatever, Cajun. If you really want to leave, just leave." She sat down on the bed, back to him and trying to calm down. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry.

Remy came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened and he dropped a kiss to her hair. "Remy come back as soon as he can."

"Don't bother, Gambit." He backed away when he heard the tone of her voice, the malice as she referred to him as his code name. Remy looked hurt but she didn't care. Rogue was not about to let another man do this to her because of her skin.

"Marie, please."

"You managed to get the untouchable one to like you, to fall for you, so now you're leaving so you can have someone else. I'm just a notch in your belt, aren't I?"

He came around to look her in the eye but she couldn't look up at him. She could barely breathe. All she could do was shake her head. "Just go," she breathed. His footstep creaked on the floorboard behind her and she was afraid that if he touched her, she would be done. There would be no stopping the tears. Remy must have sensed it too because he backed away and murmured something in French before leaving. Once she heard the door to her living room close, she let the tears flow and cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all! Thank you so me for baring with me on the last chapter. This is a little baby chapter, I know I will be doing a midweek update this week. Promise! Thanks to jasminebella and nekokanna36 for your reviews. This is the big bump in the road part of the story. Promise it's worth it!_

 _\- Emme_

* * *

He sent her emails at first. Rogue just trashed them. It didn't matter. Ororo had mentioned the next morning at breakfast that Gambit was taking a leave of absence. Many eyes turned to her and she was grateful she had cried all her tears the night before. At some point, she had texted Kitty, who came and watched A Walk to Remember and Armageddon with her without any questions and with a lot of tissues.

Rogue made it through her day managing to hide away from others. Summer vacation was winding down and she knew that there were a lot of work to do to prep for the school year. She spent more of the day in her classroom, working on lesson plans.

It was there three days later that the flowers arrived. The roses were soft pink tinged in magenta and she felt the tears come back then. She smiled at the young student who had brought them in and asked that they be put in the library for everyone to enjoy. The student scampered off, not thinking anything of the request.

She hadn't expected it to be so hard. Maybe it was because she actually loved Remy. Even though he left, she couldn't hate him. He had done so much for her, shown her that there was a way to be intimate with her powers. Deep down, she knew how badly she hurt him when she told him she thought she was a notch in his belt. But Rogue didn't have anything else to hurt him with. Not how deeply he hurt her.

Kitty knocked on the door and Rogue wiped at her eyes. "Hey, sweetie. Wanna come down to dinner?"

Rogue shook her head and stacked the papers in front of her. "Had a big lunch. I'm gonna head upstairs to read. I'm still trying to decide what book to start the year off with."

Kitty blocked the door. "I'm here."

"I know, suga. I'm just nowhere close to ready."

She wrapped the untouchable woman in a tight hug before letting her pass to go up to her room.

Alone in her room, she wished he had left something behind so that she could smash it to pieces. Or so that she could wrap herself up in it. A part of her was bothered by how much she missed him, by how it effected her. She wished she could hate him. It would make her life so much easier.

Unable to take feeling heartbroken and sorry for herself, she headed out to the grounds and the warm summer night. Walking around would clear her head and maybe make it okay to sleep in the bed that still smelt like him. It would be nice to get a good night's sleep. Rogue waved off Logan when he came towards her. It would be easier if she was alone.

It was always easier alone.


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright everyone! The mid-week update I promised, though a little later than I intended. I hope you all enjoy this one!_

 _\- Emme_

* * *

"Get down!"

Rogue ducked as a piece of a building hurled passed her head. She had taken the students to a movie at the mall and Magento had found them and had decided that he was going to ruin her day. It hadn't been horrible before then.

As an end of summer treat, they had decided to take the students to see an action movie as a school. It was easier than sending them to the mall alone or in small groups, unprotected against anyone who knew what they were. Rogue was glad to get out of the mansion and away from memories. Thankfully, she and Gambit had never seen a movie at the mall.

She found it was easier to think of him by his code name. It hurt a lot less to think of him as a teammate. At least, that's what she told herself. The whole experience made her want to swear off men completely. Maybe it was easier to just focus on her job and the X-Men and keeping the world a safer place. That had been enough before he came into her life.

The movie had let out and they were getting the kids snacks at the food court before heading back. They were all excited until the ceiling had been ripped off above their heads, Magento looking down at them.

Rogue remembered all too well what it was like when that man was looking for you. It was scary and she knew there was no place that they could run that he wouldn't find them. So it meant getting the kids out of danger and then they could worry about trying to keep the civilians safe too.

He seemed focused on trying to separate the teachers from the students. Anyone who got in his way was just collateral damage. Rogue pushed up her sleeves and faced down the man who used to haunt her nightmares. She pushed a shopper out of the way of falling debris and then turned to shout to Kitty and the others. "Get back! Get those kids out of here!"

Piotr and Logan flanked her but she knew that their metal wasn't going to be helpful. All they needed to do was distract Magneto enough so they could get the students to safety. Everything after that was just the cherry on top. Rogue turned and ran back towards the kids, holding out her hand, gloveless. Kitty realized and stretched her hand out. They touched and she could feel Kitty's powers in her body. With a grin, she turned back and ran towards Piotr.

"Hey, Petey!" He turned and saw her sprinting towards him. Crouching, he cupped his hands in front of him. Rogue's foot went perfectly into them and he pushed her up, propelling her through the air. Right towards the older mutant.

Magento tossed more rubble at her, but she just phased through it. He kept it coming, no doubt trying to get her to lose what she absorbed from Kitty. Rogue landed on the same level at the magnetically gifted mutant and circled him. "We gotta stop meeting like this, suga," she drawled before going in for a punch. Rebar came up from the floor below her and wrapped around her, forming a cage.

"Indeed we do, Rogue. You constantly forget your usefulness to me."

 _Shit_.

There was nothing she could do. The metal was wrapped around her tightly enough that she couldn't move her arms. She watched as she was pulled away from her friends with the older man, to who knows where. Something pinched in her neck and it all went black.


	15. Chapter 15

_Happy Saturday, friends and followers! This next scene was different for me to write and I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't worry. Gambit will be back soon. ;)_

 _\- Emme_

* * *

When she woke up, she was cold. Rogue opened her eyes and found herself in a cell. It was small with a cot and a washbasin but that was it. She moved to the door and peered through the little window. It looked like a medical lab. Lovely. Groaning, she moved back to the bed. Why did this kind of stuff always happen to her?

She lay back and closed her eyes. Had he said untying on the journey there? Whatever he'd given her left her out of it and she didn't remember much after the pinch in her neck. Her hand came up to rub against the spot and that was when she realized that she didn't have her gloves anymore. In their place were twin metal bracelets.

That was not a good sign.

Rogue remembered all too well when Magneto had kidnapped her before and made her take his abilities so that she might power a device to turn all the world's leaders into mutants. Good times. She had nearly died that night and if it wasn't for Logan, she would have. And she nearly killed him in the process. The last thing she wanted was a repeat.

It was hard to remind herself that she was a decade older and had learned more than a few tricks to protect herself. She just couldn't have seen this coming.

The door opened and she sat up to see the man she was thinking about in the doorway. "Oh good. I was hoping I had given you the right dosage. How do you feel?"

"Like you kidnapped me again, you sick fuck," she snarled.

Magneto clicked his tongue, disapproval written all over his face. "That's not any way to speak to your elders, young lady. What kind of example do you set for your students."

Rogue spit towards him, pleased when it landed on his pants. "I do just fine, suga," she drawled, all malice and bite.

"Well, I just hope you're nicer when our guest arrives, my dear. She should be here soon."

She frowned as he closed the door. As soon as it was shut, she ran to it, trying to see what she could through the window. For a few minutes, there wasn't much to see. Magneto went off through a door on the other side of the medical suite and she didn't see him for a while. Then, he came back in front of a woman being dragged by two mutants Rogue didn't recognize. They strapped her to one of the two tables and started towards her.

Taking two steps back, she shifted into an offensive position, grateful for all the Danger Room sessions with Logan. The door opened and she quickly dropped both mutants to the ground. "I expect more from your lackies," she said as Magneto entered the room.

He raised his hand and she felt her arms pulled unnaturally away from her body. Towards him. "I wanted to see what you had learned since our last encounter. It's good to see you have evolved." Turning, he exited the room, dragging her behind him. He used the metal bands on her wrists and ankles to get her on to the second table. Rogue wished she had noticed those ankle bands before.

"I had an idea for a little experiment. I know that your gifts only last so long but I wonder if prolonged contact would change that." He pushed the table closer to the unconscious woman. "I wish to help you evolve further than those at Xavier's could even dream about."

"No!" She struggled against the bands holding her to the table. "I won't be your guinea pig again."

Magneto laughed. "Oh, but my dear, you already are." He moved the cuff around the other woman so that it approached Rogue's arm. "Meet Carol Danvers. She has the gift of flight and super strength. I'm sure you'll enjoy having those skills."

When he touched Carol's arm to her own, Rogue could do nothing to stop the onslaught of memories and powers. She could feel the ones he described and she screamed as she felt Carol's life force drain into her body. Her memories flooded Rogue's mind and she saw her growing up, falling in love, being a hero. Rogue was killing her. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she screamed and screamed until she was hoarse. Magento moved Carol's limp hand off her own and Rogue slipped into unconsciousness, unsure of how long she had been touching the other woman.


	16. Chapter 16

_Happy Saturday everyone! Here is your latest chapter of Sweet Dreams. Next week's post is likely going to be pushed back a week for personal reason but fear not! I shall return soon! Thanks for the reviews, loves! Also I have no idea what happened with this and why it didn't actually post but here it is!_

 _\- Emme_

* * *

"Let Remy see her. Now!"

She frowned and groaned. What happened? Where was she? Rogue opened one eye a crack and it was too bright so she closed it again and turned her head away from it. That hurt more than the light. She felt as if every nerve ending was on fire.

"Rogue?"

It was Doctor McCoy who spoke. Rogue opened her mouth but her throat was too dry to speak. She tried to lick her lips but they were cracked. It wouldn't help. Someone held a cup off cool water against her mouth and she took a few tentative sips before taking a long gulp.

"What happened?" she said, voice soft. Someone turned off a light above her head and she chanced cracking her eye open again. The first face she saw was Remy's, his dark eyes full of concern. She turned to see the blue face of her doctor. He looked relieved.

"How long have I been out?"

"Six weeks."

"What?" Rogue tried to push herself up from the bed but instead of it helping her sit up, she was floating about a foot over the mattress. Her heart raced and she panicked. "What is happening?"

"Rogue, look at me." She looked back at the doctor to held up both hands. "Take a deep breath and focus on sitting in bed. That's it." Rogue felt herself drift down to the soft mattress but it didn't make her feel better.

"Rogue, do you remember anything?" She shook her head. "Magneto kidnapped you and tried an experiment with you. He had another mutant touch you for as long as you could stand and he was correct in his hypothesis. You can permanently absorb another mutant's abilities."

"I… what?"

"It's a lot to take in. Why don't you rest and we can talk about it later."

"Haven't I rested enough?"

Doctor McCoy chuckled. "Comas are hard work for your body. Don't be surprised if you need a lot of naps as you get used to being awake again."

Logan moved over to the bed and held out a pair of gloves for her. "I'm glad you're alright, kid. You had me worried sick. Doc wouldn't let me help you heal."

"We didn't know how having another mutant's abilities was going to effect you. It was best not to add to your already chaotic mind." He looked at the readings on some of the charts that were at the foot of her bed. "I still think you need to heal but you brought yourself out of this coma. I have to hope it was for a good reason."

Once her hands were gloved again, she let Logan take one in his own as he sat beside her. "Anything you need?"

She shook her head. "Just need to learn what is my normal again."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Your kids made you a bunch of cards," he said, pointing to the pile beside her bed. "Kitty and Piotr have been taking turns watching you when they weren't teaching. She's gonna be so happy you're awake."

Rogue smiled, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes. "What happened to the mutant?"

"When we went to rescue you, she was already being rescued by someone else. You were both unconscious so we didn't know what happened. Thankfully, Magneto's a talker."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. "I wish I could remember what happened."

"I'm sure you will in time, Rogue," Doctor McCoy offered with a reassuring smile. "I know you have another visitor, if you're up to it."

Her eyes flicked to the brooding man in the doorway with the devil's eyes. "Sure." He looked relieved.

Logan stood up from his spot and growled at the Cajun. The good doctor left with Logan, leaving her alone with the man who had broken her heart.

"Can Remy sit?" he asked, indicating the spot Logan had just vacated. She lifted a shoulder, not really caring where he sat.

"When did you get back?"

"Two days after it happened. Kitty got word to Remy while he was on his job."

He'd been back for weeks. "Why did you come back?"

Remy deflated. "Do you really not know?" She felt her stomach knot up and she knew it had nothing to do with the lack of food in her system. "Remy left his heart here with you, cheri. When he didn't know what happened, he had to come back to you."

"Because I got hurt." She pursed her lips and turned her head away from him. Why didn't this room have a damned window? "You came back because you felt guilty."

"Of course Remy did!"

"Well you shouldn't have left!" she snapped.

"I left because I was scared!"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, Cajun! You were scared? I told you I was scared the night we first kissed. Why couldn't you tell me?"

He hung his head. "Because I thought you would call me a coward."

"Damn right I would have. But not for being scared. For being scared enough to run. It doesn't make sense," she said, sighing. Maybe they had been doomed from the beginning.

Taking a deep breath, Remy looked back into her eyes. "When I was eighteen, I was supposed to marry Belladonna, the daughter of the head of the Guild of Assassins. I thought I loved her but when my powers nearly killed her brother, she wanted nothing to do with me. It took Jean Luc years to calm to feud again. And I blamed myself. He blamed me too because that alliance was supposed to bring peace between us. It was supposed to be a blessing. He told me I was a curse."

Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't realize she'd taken his hand in her own until he squeezed it.

"I worked my ass off after that, trying to make amends. I told all the jobs no one else wanted and brought as much to the guild as I could to make up for my mistake."

"Oh, suga. It wasn't a mistake. You lost control. You couldn't be blamed for that."

Remy chuckled, shaking his hand. It was so different from the laughs that made her heart light. "Sure I could. I was a mutant. It took years for him to forgive me. Then I left home and moved here. Became an X-Homme because I wanted to do better. I wanted to be better. He hated it. Said it went against what we were. But I told him I'd come back if they needed me. He didn't want me to come back here but when I heard you were hurt, I just left. Didn't even pack my bag again. Henri had to send it to me." Shifting forward, he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I am an idiot and I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I did to you."

"Remy..." She leaned her cheek into his touch. "I wanted to hate you for leaving. Hate you for making me fall in love with you. But I couldn't. You have my heart and I just didn't know what to do with you gone."

His smile was soft. "I was wondering if you had heard me."

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing I said when I left. Je laisse mon coeur ici avec toi, mon amour."

She tilted her head. "I took Spanish, suga. You're gonna have to translate."

"I leave my heart here with you, my love."

Rogue felt her heart stop and she blinked at him, trying to process what he had just said to her. He loved her? She swatted his arm. "You gotta a dumb way of showing you love me, you idiot Swamp Rat."

His face lit up with his grin. "Desole, mon amour. I'm new to this."

"Me too," she admitted. "It's scary but we can't run away from it."

"Non. Not again."

Sighing, she scooted over, leaving a place for him beside her. "I'm not saying I've forgiven you yet, but you're here. And that's a good start."

Remy toed off his shoes and lay down beside her, letting her curl up with her hand on his chest. "J'adore, mon amour," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe you should rest some more?" But she didn't hear him. She was already fast asleep.


End file.
